Daughter Of Dionysus
by Moonshimmer Shadow-Phoenix
Summary: He didn't like her, and she certainly didn't like him. He is a powerful God from Olympus, she is a scarred child from a broken home. They might have been remarkably the same, but they were also quite different... Maybe just different enough that they could teach each other a thing or two. After all... they weren't the worst family in the world, now were they?


**Daughter Of Dionysus**

**A/N**: This is just something I decided to do after getting hooked on the main PJO series. It's set soon after The Last Olympian, and I suppose it because AU after that because, while it is on my reading list, I haven't gotten around to looking at the spin off book series yet. We can just say this stuff still happened but it doesn't directly interfere with the plot.

Rated for language, violence... the usual stuff, you know. I took this down and adjusted it before deciding to re-post it.

I own nothing, but the OC.

* * *

><p><em>September 10th, 2009<em>

It was a cold, Thursday evening at Camp Half-Blood, a _special_ place for special hybrid children known as Demigods - half human, and half God, of course.

The air was crisp with just enough bite to let you know that a new season was fast approaching. No longer were the trees hued with soft spring and summer colors, and instead were brilliant shades of scarlet and gold. Although the sky was covered in deep grey clouds as the rain poured outside the valley, they skittered just around the borders of the camp, which was always kept safe from bad weather due to the magic constantly at work.

There was a certain melancholy in the air, which had been present ever since the huge battle last month against Kronos's Titan Army. Many were lost, and while the sadness still remained, things had changed for the better, no one could deny that.

Now the minor Gods and Goddesses had cabins of their own under construction, and because of the wish a certain hero made, the Gods were taking a more active role in their children's lives - aside from direct interference with a quest - and even had to be sure they claimed their kids by the time they turned twelve. Because of this, you could see the genuine happiness and belonging they felt, no longer being stuffed into the overcrowded Hermes' cabin.

Currently, the majority of campers were enjoying a merry campfire sing-a-long led by the Apollo cabin, of course, as they always did.

Things were going pretty well, until a scream suddenly cut through the music, sharp like a knife, "Help! Someone, hurry!" The voice was urgent.

A young girl, around eleven, ran into the amphitheater, a look of pure panic on her face. It was Belle, a year-round daughter of Aphrodite.

Percy Jackson was one of the first to react, getting up quickly, his hand reaching for his pocket out of pure instinct, where he kept his special pen that could turn into a sword. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"S-Someone collapsed just outside the camp... I got scared and told Maple and the other Dryads to help. They went to the Big House, but there was blood everywhere!" she exaggerated, "They told me to come get help."

Will Solace was on his feet as soon as he heard what was going on. He was the Apollo's cabin head counselor and the best healer at camp, next to Chiron himself. Glancing around briefly, he turned and started spring off towards the main building.

Whether out of curiosity or a feeling of obligation, given that he had been unanimously voted the "hero" of the camp, Percy followed after the blonde boy and the centaur, his girlfriend Annabeth sighed, having been enjoying a nice moment (read: "cuddle session") with her boyfriend by the fire, thinking for a moment before she reluctantly decided to join them.

By the time the others made it up the hill, Will and Chiron were already inside, attempting to tend to the injured stranger. It was a female - a dark-haired girl around the age of thirteen - who was obviously a half blood, since she was easily brought into camp, though one they hadn't seen before.

Thankfully Will was one of the more advanced healers at camp, because they had to cut off her clothes to see just what in the Hades was wrong with her. Thankfully they didn't seem to be all that special - ugly baggy beige clothing like what you might find at a hospital.

Belle had of course exaggerated the story. There was no blood on the girl, but that didn't mean her condition wasn't concerning.

She had bruises of all different shapes and sizes covering her body, the grotesque rainbow of colors showing that they were at various stages of healing.

The son of Apollo didn't even blink as they stripped her, he did however, almost recoil in horror when he saw her.

_Almost_.

She had visible scarring around her wrists, neck and waist. Bizarre crisscrossing lines. They weren't thick enough to be chains, and didn't have the pattern left behind by most ropes. Something had been used to tie her up, but nothing he could identify.

Feeling slightly nauseous, the boy shook his head and quickly got to work on her. Thankfully ambrosia and nectar could fix almost anything for half-bloods, but first they had to get that back inside of her.

Meanwhile, Percy had opted to wait outside after taking one look at her. He couldn't help but wonder who she was and where she came from - unless she had been guided by a parent or protector, it was extremely unlikely that a random demigod would just so happen to find their way to camp by sheer luck. He'd learned the hard way that luck didn't really exist.

Hopefully she would be okay, though.

The last thing they needed in their home was another sad memory.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" A concerned Chiron asked as soon as the healer stepped out onto the porch of the Big House, looking thoroughly beat out.<p>

"Unconscious," Will said, looking between the two directors tiredly, "But alive. No permanent damage done. She had this with her when the Dryads found her." He held up a ratty looking navy blue backpack that was falling apart, and appeared to be stuffed to the brim. Hooked onto a loop of the strap was a matching wallet.

"Thank you, William. You may return to your cabin now." The Centaur said, appreciatively.

Will nodded, glancing uncertainly towards the door, before quickly scurrying off to get some sleep.

The half-horse gave a sigh as he set the bag down, opening the wallet to look for any forms of ID while Mr. D - or Dionysus - cracked open a can of coke and looked impatiently at his companion, "Are we playing another round, Chiron?" he asked, sounding as bored as he looked. Which was a lot.

"Hang on."

He found very few useful items in the wallet - roughly two hundred dollars in assorted mortal bills, three gold drachmas, an old movie ticket stub, an old taped-up photograph of what seemed to be the girl as an infant - Ah ha! He had turned it over and spotted something on it.

What he read made him feel cold.

Even though Mr. D didn't pay a lot of attention most of the time, he noticed his old friend glancing very briefly at him, and it was enough for him to stop scowling about having to pause the game, "What?"

In an infuriatingly vague non-response, Chiron simply handed him the picture.

Dionysus eyed it warily, before examining it, "Oh, look at that." He said, feigning interest. "A miniature sized brat, fascinating."

"Turn it over."

The Wine God did so, and what was written on the back turned the ichor running through his veins into ice.

_"To Dionysus - our baby girl on her birth day. UCLA hospital. September 23rd, 1996.__ Love Heather." _

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! It's a girl! ...bit late, huh? Haha, anyway. This is the new (and hopefully improved) first chapter of DoD. <strong>


End file.
